Rules Are No Fun
by paintedallup
Summary: Smallville and Heroes, Elle Bishop and Lex Luther.


"Lex this is my daughter Elle, don't be rude _Elle_."

If I didn't shake anyone's hand in one second daddy would _say 'don't be rude, Elle'_ in a scolding tone.

I wasn't being _'rude'_ I was studying them, what they looked like, their clothes and if their smile was sweet or smug.

This one had a mix of both, like he was fighting off the good in him, not quite good and not quite evil.

"It's nice to meet you, _Mr. Luther_."

Smile with a cocked head and I shake his hands, staring at the lighting coming off his head.

Funny, funny man, I think I shall like you.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet Bob Bishop's _daughter_."

I bit my tongue and I hope he would stop kissing my fathers ass sometime soon.

The smile of a winner, the smile of a man who knows what he wants and never fails to get it made me suck in a giggle, _silly little bald man, no need to impress little old me._

His eyes look at my mine, icy blue and my blond hair, seeing a little girl and smiling at that. Oh, oh he's too _easy_.

It seemed that _Mr. Luther_ was the only one who could take on daddy and win, but even so I already knew his weakness, _women_. Pretty, small, fragile _women_, and it seemed from the way he was smiling at me he thought I was one.

"Do you mind if your father and I talk, _Elle_?"

This little power hungry bald man was trying to seduce me, make his tone do all the talking and make me fall into line like a good _little girl_.

Tsk, tsk Mr. Luther you're in for a surprise.

"Yes? If that's so I'll be on my way. I have better things to do then interrupt your business chit-chat."

I didn't need to let the fact slip that I knew every single word daddy was going to say, the same words he said to every man with money in his pocket.

"Goodnight, _Daddy_. Peter's waiting for me."

"Have fun, _El_."

He was stunned into silence as he watched me skip out the door, turning from the little girl into something new and different.

I'm a _good little girl_; I wouldn't knock out his men with guns and put my ear to the door, no, _no not at all_.

"You have some daughter, _Mr. Bishop_."

"You have no idea."

"Did you set it up, _Bob_?"

I could hear the smirk on his face and already knew that daddy had his business face on and there was no way it would even turn up into a smile.

Business is business, not pleasure not fun, well at lest for him.

"Yes, we'll set you up with a partner and all the funds for your experiment; you'll have everything you'll ever need, _Mr. Luther_."

The harsh tone he always kept cracked with happiness something you rarely saw him wear.

I didn't like this man, this man who could make him happy when all I did was make him yell until tears came fresh and angry.

"Elle, come out _sweet-heart_."

_Sweet-heart_? Daddy must be _over-the-moon _joker smile happy.

It seemed that his little plan was clicking into place little by little and it must be a big one to make him _this_ happy.

"Yes, _daddy_."

I watched the top of his head as his eyes followed my boots, _click-click_, _and click-click._

"She is your partner, _Mr. Luther_."

All he gave was a look and a small nod, his eyes didn't grow big and harsh words didn't come, all he did was stare at little old me, understanding in his blue eyes that never seemed to leave me for a second.

I seemed to be apart of daddy's plan, the person to keep _Lex_ locked in, well at lest it was better then sitting on my bed and staring at my care-bears.

"Tell him the rules, _El_. The check will be sent soon, good day, _Mr. Luther_."

Tricky, tricky man, he is a true businessman with his wicked grins and evil plots.

"So, what kinds of rules are there, _Elle_?"

"_Miss. Bishop_ thank you very much.

Rule one, no cops, we don't need those morons sniffing around our business. I think you would understand that, right _Mr. Luther_?"

Swish, swish I went in a circle around him, smile big. Too much fun and I knew with a wicked grin that it was just going to get even more fun.

"H-"

"No. Two: No kisses, no hugs and no touching. _Daddy's rule_, but that can be easily broken can't it _Lex_?"

I slipped my hands over his neck and he didn't make a move to push me away, a smile growing on his grim face.

"If you follow these rules I think we'll make a very good team, _Mr. Luther_."


End file.
